TV crisis !
by Chawia
Summary: Cette sortie pédagogique promettait d’être mortellement ennuyeuse… jusqu’à l’instant où Tatsuha croisa, par un parfait hasard, le chemin de Ryûichi Sakuma !


Ce matin-là, lorsque Tatsuha ouvrit les volets de sa chambre sur le ciel gris et menaçant qui pesait sur Kyôto en ce début d'octobre, il aurait tout donné pour rester chez lui et ne pas avoir à participer à la sortie pédagogique que son professeur d'histoire avait organisée ce jour.

Le garçon n'avait jamais été particulièrement amateur de ces sorties scolaires dans des temples, des musées ou des parcs de Kyôto et des environs – mais de son avis, la visite du Musée des Céramiques Orientales d'Osaka battait des records dans sa catégorie. Programme ou pas programme, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien laisser penser à son professeur que parcourir près de cent kilomètres pour aller contempler des poteries dans des vitrines avait la moindre chance d'intéresser des adolescents de seize ans normalement constitués ?

En derniers recours, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à célébrer une cérémonie occulte destinée à provoquer un accident mineur sur la personne de monsieur Gôto, son professeur, mais il déchanta vite en constatant que celui-ci était déjà là quand il arriva devant son lycée, où attendaient une partie des élèves de sa classe. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Tatsuha et ses camarades étaient assis dans le car qui filait sur l'autoroute, direction Osaka.

« Un musée de la céramique ! Tu parles d'une galère, lui souffla son voisin à l'oreille d'un ton écoeuré.

- Tu l'as dit ! La prochaine fois qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Un musée de l'éventail ? Une fabrique de washi ?

- Pire, une pièce de Nô ! Un récital de koto ! »

Ils se mirent à glousser de concert et se lancèrent dans des suggestions toutes plus stupides et improbables les unes que les autres – au nombre desquelles, hélas, ne figurait pas le moindre concert des Nittle Grasper. Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, les conversations cessèrent et c'est dans un calme somnolent que l'autocar entra dans Osaka, rivale historique de Tôkyô, dont l'architecture était resté marquée par le passé industriel. Le car avait ralenti dès la sortie de l'autoroute et progressait à présent à allure très modérée le long des rues, sur lesquelles Tatsuha ne laissait traîner qu'un regard profondément désintéressé. Alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, une limousine grise arrivant en sens inverse s'immobilisa au pied d'un bâtiment carré haut d'une dizaine d'étages et en descendit alors la dernière personne que le jeune moine se serait attendu à croiser ici.

Cependant, comment ne pas identifier la silhouette parfaite de l'homme qui se tenait à présent sur le trottoir ? Comment se méprendre sur cette beauté radieuse en regard de laquelle les étoiles pâlissaient, sur ces yeux bleus et lumineux plus limpides que les eaux d'un lac de montagne, sur ce sourire enjôleur et irrémédiablement séducteur, ces lèvres vermeilles que franchissait la plus divine des voix ?

Comment ne pas reconnaître RYÛICHI SAKUMA ?

Hypnotisé, Tatsuha plaqua son visage tout contre la vitre du véhicule et suivit d'un regard brûlant de convoitise son idole qui ramassa Kumagorô sur le siège de la limousine avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

L'autocar redémarra à cet instant précis et l'adolescent se tordit le cou, la joue écrasée contre la vitre glacée, afin de voler encore quelques secondes de cette vision sublime et au moment où Ryûichi, escorté par deux hommes en costume sombre, pénétrait dans l'immeuble, il vit au faîte de celui-ci, en grandes lettres rouges sur fond blanc, les mots « KIRIN TV. » Écartant son voisin avec une brutalité si grande qu'il faillit le jeter à bas de son siège, et sans tenir compte de ses protestations, il se précipita à l'avant du car, sous le regard étonné de ses camarades.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur, dites-moi, on est où ici, exactement ? s'enquit-il avec empressement en se penchant vers le conducteur qui le regarda avec surprise.

- Ici ? À Nagahori-Dori, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Uesugi ! Retourne t'asseoir immédiatement, il est interdit de parler au chauffeur ! » intervint aussitôt monsieur Gôto en se redressant dans son siège, situé derrière celui du conducteur. Tatsuha s'empressa d'imprimer dans sa mémoire le nom du quartier et regagna sa place.

« Hé ben, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lui demanda le garçon assis à ses côtés, un peu mortifié de la manière dont son camarade l'avait poussé hors de son chemin. Un besoin urgent ou quoi ?

- Tu pourrais pas comprendre, Takeo », se contenta de répondre le lycéen dont l'esprit s'était mis à bouillonner et qui échafaudait déjà des plans en vue d'échapper à la visite et d'aller retrouver, coûte que coûte, Ryûichi Sakuma.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, vous avez bien compris ? Après la visite guidée, vous avez une demi-heure pour faire un tour librement dans le musée et acheter des souvenirs si vous le désirez. Rendez-vous à ce même endroit à midi, nous irons déjeuner dans les jardins du Château d'Osaka, qui ne se trouve pas très loin d'ici, puis nous repartirons à Kyôto en début d'après-midi. Allons-y, maintenant. »

Le professeur s'écarta de quelques pas pour laisser passer ses élèves. Une fois dans le hall, tandis que leur guide, une jolie jeune femme avenante, se présentait au groupe, Tatsuha se glissa discrètement dans les toilettes et attendit que tous se soient éloignés pour en sortir, l'air dégagé. Personne parmi le personnel de l'accueil ne lui accorda la moindre attention et le garçon, après avoir gagné la rue d'un pas tranquille, se mit à courir, à la recherche de la station de métro la plus proche. Cette visite à Osaka était en fin de compte un signe des Dieux, et cet arrêt providentiel au feu rouge, alors que Ryûichi descendait de voiture, en était la confirmation. Et qui était-il pour désobéir à un geste divin ?

De renseignements en indications, Tatsuha eut tôt fait de rejoindre le quartier de Nagahori-Dori et, de là, l'immeuble de Kirin TV. Flanqué de part et d'autre d'une rangée d'arbres, l'édifice affichait fièrement une façade blanche éclairée de larges fenêtres miroir. Pas d'autre entrée qu'une double porte vitrée, mais le garçon doutait fort qu'on le laissât aller loin à l'intérieur si d'aventure il venait à y pénétrer. De plus, il ne savait pas du tout où Ryûichi se trouvait dans les locaux, mais ceci n'était qu'un détail ; la priorité étant de parvenir à infiltrer les lignes ennemies. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas passer par devant, autant chercher directement à passer par derrière.

L'air de rien, Tatsuha remonta l'allée de droite, de laquelle il avait vu sortir plusieurs voitures et une camionnette rouge et blanche marquée sur ses flancs du logo de la chaîne, une petite girafe toute en courbes, rouge dans un cercle blanc. Une barrière mobile en fermait l'extrémité et après voir jeté un coup d'œil prudent à la loge qui se trouvait en vis-à-vis, et constaté qu'elle était vide, le jeune moine pénétra sur le parking. Comme il l'avait escompté, l'arrière de l'immeuble était percé de plusieurs portes, sobrement peintes en gris, et avec un peu de chance… Après un regard furtif aux alentours, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte la plus proche et la fit tourner.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? »

Saisi, Tatsuha se retourna d'un bond vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, un homme de haute taille revêtu d'un costume bleu marine qui venait de sortir d'une petite remise bétonnée, au de l'autre côté du parking.

« Heu… Rien du tout, je cherchais des toilettes… » dit-il stupidement en reculant vers la sortie, et voyant que l'homme – large d'épaules – accélérait le pas tout en se dirigeant vers lui, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, éperdu. Pas question de se faire pincer ici, alors qu'il avait faussé compagnie à sa classe en déplacement et, surtout, qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Ryûichi Sakuma. Il passerait par les sous-sols s'il le fallait mais il ne renoncerait pas avant d'avoir au moins aperçu son idole !

Doublement motivé, Tatsuha remonta l'allée quatre à quatre, longea le bâtiment sur toute sa largeur avant de s'engouffrer à toute allure dans l'allée de gauche. Il vit trop tard la camionnette stationnée juste à l'angle et percuta de plein fouet un homme qui venait d'en ouvrir la portière latérale coulissante. Sous le choc, celui-ci alla donner de la tête contre la carrosserie et s'effondra comme une masse tandis que le garçon allait violemment rouler en arrière. Sonné, il se remit debout tant bien que mal et, fouaillé par la panique, hissa sa victime dans la camionnette où il se réfugia aussi avant de rabattre la portière. Juste à temps ! Tapi contre un gros sac et l'homme inanimé, il entendit les pas du gardien déboucher au coin de l'allée et ralentir à la hauteur du véhicule dans lequel il se terrait. Manifestement, son poursuivant ne savait pas s'il devait continuer tout droit ou tourner et Tatsuha pria tous les Kamis qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil par la vitre du conducteur. Fut-il entendu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le gardien abandonna la poursuite et repartit à sa surveillance. À demi suffoqué, le lycéen s'autorisa enfin à bouger après avoir attendu quelques instants encore, au cas où. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et surtout de l'homme immobile sur le bras duquel il était en partie assis. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Et s'il n'était pas seulement assommé ?

Refoulant son appréhension, Tatsuha glissa une main quelque peu tremblante le long du cou de l'inconnu et, à son immense soulagement, y sentit battre le pouls. Soulagé, il exhala un profond soupir et jeta pour la première fois un coup d'œil à la camionnette et celui qui, manifestement, était son conducteur. En plus d'un pantalon beige, celui-ci portait un blouson blanc et rouge orné dans le dos de la même petite girafe symbole de Kirin TV. Un employé de la chaîne !

_Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Cette fois, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas trop s'éterniser dans les parages s'il voulait éviter les ennuis, d'autant qu'il s'était fait stupidement repérer par le gardien du parking.

« Bon, bah… Désolé vieux, hein ? Je m'excuse mais faut que j'y aille », dit-il à l'homme inconscient. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la portière quand la sonnerie tonitruante d'un téléphone portable éclata comme une fanfare dans la camionnette, si inattendue étant données les circonstances que Tatsuha sentit distinctement son cœur cesser de battre avant de repartir à grands coups désordonnés. Saisi d'une brusque impulsion, et désireux de signaler l'accident survenu à l'employé – après tout, la commotion était peut-être sérieuse – il décrocha.

« Al…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? L'opération Sakuma débute dans même pas dix minutes, c'est pas le moment de dormir ! » l'interrompit quelqu'un avec rudesse, mais bien plus que le ton employé ce fut le mot « Sakuma » qui le coupa net dans ses velléités d'explication. « Opération Sakuma » ?Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Cependant, son interlocuteur n'attendit pas sa réponse et poursuivit :

« Je suis devant la loge, la maquilleuse va pas tarder à sortir alors amène la camionnette à l'endroit prévu et tâche de pas te louper car une fois que Heiji aura fait disjoncter l'étage on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour agir !

- Hmm », fit Tatsuha de la façon la plus neutre possible, anéanti par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que ces hommes avaient l'intention de faire à Ryûichi ? L'assassiner ?

« Dire que nous allons bientôt être pleins aux as, reprit l'autre, ce Sakuma vaut bien quelques centaines de millions, pas vrai ? Allez, d'ici vingt minutes nous serons loin d'ici avec un joli poisson dans nos filets ! »

La communication coupa, laissant Tatsuha tremblant, choqué, horrifié et par dessus tout, furieux. Des gens – des monstres – avaient projeté de kidnapper Ryûichi Sakuma pour en tirer une rançon. Vingt minutes. Dans vingt minutes ils mettraient leur plan à exécution et les Kamis seuls savaient ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite. Si Ryûichi résistait, par exemple ? Et une fois entre leurs mains, qu'adviendrait-il de son idole ? Ryûichi était si beau qu'il excitait les convoitises, qui pouvait garantir que ses geôliers ne prélèveraient pas un acompte en nature sur leur otage impuissant ?

_« C'est bon. L'échange aura lieu dans deux jours__ »__, annonça un homme massif au faciès de brute en pénétrant dans la petite pièce aux murs lépreux, suintants d'humidité, dans laquelle était retenu Ryûichi. Ses petits yeux porcins s'illuminèrent d'une lueur lubrique en se posant sur le lit crasseux au beau milieu duquel le chanteur était étendu, enchaîné aux montants. _

_« Deux jours, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour s'amuser, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » gloussa-t-il en défaisant d'un geste brutal la ceinture de Ryûichi._

Une brume rouge descendit sur cette vision et Tatsuha, aveuglé par la fureur, se mit debout d'un bond. Pas question de laisser faire une chose pareille. Cette fois c'était certain, les Kamis l'avaient envoyé à Osaka à dessein pour sauver son idole et déjouer le plan abominable fomenté par ces individus pour lesquels le grand Ryûichi Sakuma ne représentait qu'une somme à neuf chiffres.

Pas le temps de prévenir la police, de plus on ne le croirait certainement pas. Lui seul pouvait agir, il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ses adversaires mais il savait que les Kamis étaient avec lui et, dans ce cas, il s'en remettait aveuglément à eux pour le guider dans sa mission.

D'un geste déterminé il dépouilla l'homme inconscient de son blouson et sa casquette et se changea rapidement. Ceci fait, il bondit de la camionnette, dissimula son sac et sa veste d'uniforme derrière une haie de thuyas et, contenant à grand-peine l'excitation mêlée d'angoisse qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée.

« Courage, monsieur Sakuma, murmura-t-il avec ferveur. Tenez bon, j'arrive. »

D'un air parfaitement dégagé, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, le jeune moine franchit les portes vitrées des locaux de la chaîne. Il était dans la place… mais le plus difficile restait à venir.

Serrant la bandoulière de la besace en cuir qu'il avait ramassée dans la camionnette, Tatsuha adressa un signe de la tête aux deux employés de l'accueil et se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'ascenseur, au font du hall dallé de marbre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la loge de Ryûichi mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui allait le ralentir aussi sélectionna-t-il, de manière tout à fait arbitraire, le cinquième étage.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un dégagement carré dans lequel, outre deux distributeurs automatiques de boissons et de friandises, un panneau offrait un plan détaillé de l'étage. Trois personnes discutaient un peu plus loin en fumant, un gobelet de café à la main. Sans hésiter, le garçon s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi, savez-vous à quel endroit je peux trouver Ryûichi Sakuma ? »

Les deux femmes et l'homme lui renvoyèrent un regard de désintérêt poli.

« Ryûichi qui ? dit enfin l'une des femmes, une petite brune au nez en trompette.

- Ryûichi Sakuma… Le chanteur… précisa Tatsuha, atterré par l'indigence culturelle de cette créature : qui au Japon ne connaissait pas – n'admirait pas – l'immense Ryûichi Sakuma ?

- 'sais pas qui c'est, fit l'homme, un quadra à lunettes en costume gris sombre, incarnation parfaite du salaryman asiatique. Il participe à quel genre d'émission ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'adolescent, révolté par l'ignorance crasse de ces gens. On m'a juste demandé de lui remettre un courrier mais je suis stagiaire alors je connais mal la maison et…

- Demande à l'accueil, l'interrompit l'homme en costume. Ici c'est la rédaction.

- Ah, euh, merci, bafouilla Tatsuha en battant en retraite vers l'ascenseur, soucieux de ne pas se faire démasquer, bien qu'en son for intérieur il doutât que ces trois-là se rappellent même son existence une fois qu'il aurait tourné les talons.

- Essaie à l'étage au-dessus, lança la seconde femme, une blonde sophistiquée. Il y a des studios, c'est souvent là qu'ils enregistrent les émissions musicales. »

Le garçon s'éloigna sur un « merci » et disparut dans l'ascenseur, espérant que cette fois serait la bonne car le temps pressait. Comme les portes se refermaient, il entendit le salaryman glousser « Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui, comme stagiaires », assorti du rire de ses deux collègues.

_Que le Diable les emporte…_ songea-t-il en pressant le bouton « 6. » Cette fois, plus de temps à perdre, protégé par son blouson et sa casquette Kirin TV, il se rua dans le couloir le plus proche et entreprit de questionner les gens sans hésiter. Quelques instants plus tard, le cœur battant, il se dirigeait vers la loge qu'occupait son idole et devant laquelle un homme en costume montait la garde. Son interlocuteur téléphonique !

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, j'ai un courrier à remettre à monsieur Sakuma, c'est urgent et…

- Monsieur Sakuma est occupé, l'interrompit l'autre, et cette voix ! c'était bien lui qui lui avait parlé quelques instants auparavant !

- Oui, mais à l'accueil on m'a dit…

- Donne-le moi si c'est important et je le lui ferai passer.

- Non ! On m'a bien recommandé de le lui remettre en main propre. »

Le vigile l'écrasa d'un regard mauvais – un regard de brute cruelle et sadique, de l'avis du garçon.

« Dans ce cas dépêche-toi de dégager d'ici. Moi, j'ai ordre de ne laisser entrer personne d'accrédité, et il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin, alors du balai ! »

Ravalant sa fureur et son envie de bondir au cou de l'homme – vu son gabarit, il aurait tôt fait de le mettre hors de combat, et comment alors venir en aide à Ryûichi ? – Tatsuha retourna devant le panneau d'information face à l'ascenseur. Puisqu'on le mettait à la porte, il allait faire en sorte de rentrer par la fenêtre.

Ou plutôt… Un coup d'œil au plan lui indiqua que les toilettes se trouvaient à la même hauteur que les loges, mais dans l'autre aile de l'étage. Confiant dans l'idée que les Dieux guidaient ses pas, le jeune moine s'y précipita – par chance, cet étage paraissait moins fréquenté que celui du dessous – et d'une main résolue il poussa la porte des toilettes pour dames, qui étaient en vis-à-vis avec la loge attribuée à Ryûichi. Le cœur battant, il balaya frénétiquement les locaux du regard et poussa un cri de victoire à la vue de la grille d'aération rectangulaire installée au-dessus de la rangée de lavabos. Bloquant la porte à l'aide d'un balai-brosse, Tatsuha grimpa sur les lavabos aux faïences immaculées et tira de sa poche le fidèle canif multilames à l'effigie des Nittle Graper dont il ne se séparait jamais. Rendu un peu maladroit par la précipitation, il eut cependant tôt fait de dévisser la grille qui fermait le conduit de ventilation. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et introduisit gauchement le haut de son corps dan le boyau métallique et obscur.

_Ça paraît plus facile dans les films…_ songea-t-il en ramenant laborieusement ses jambes dans le conduit. Une fois tout entier à l'intérieur, cependant, il eut moins de mal que prévu à avancer en rampant, tirant sur ses coudes et poussant sur ses jambes. Le conduit, du reste, n'était pas long et donnait, s'il ne s'était pas trompé, directement sur la loge de Ryûichi. S'il n'était pas trop tard… Il avait trouvé le moyen de le faire échapper.

Justement, à l'instant où le garçon atteignait la grille opposée, il entendit la voix caractéristique – pure, claire, sensuelle et infailliblement enthousiaste – de son idole qui disait :

« Merci beaucoup, na no da ! Regarde comme je suis beau maintenant, Kumagorô !

- À votre service, monsieur Sakuma. Au revoir », répondit une femme, puis la porte se referma. La maquilleuse qui venait de partir, sans doute. Le temps pressait. Tatsuha se contorsionna et parvint à coller son visage tout contre la grille.

« Monsieur Sakuma ! appela-t-il d'un ton pressant. Monsieur Sakuma !! »

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'avait qu'une vue très partielle de la pièce, brillamment éclairée et plutôt en désordre. Posé sur une chaise, Kumagorô semblait veiller.

« Monsieur Sakuma ! S'il vous plaît, répondez !

- Oh ! Tu as entendu, Kuma-chan ? On vient de m'appeler.

- Oui ! Monsieur Sakuma c'est moi, Tatsuha ! Je suis là… Dans le conduit d'aération ! »

Ryûichi leva des yeux étonnés vers la grille derrière laquelle, en effet, un jeune homme lui adressait des signes.

« Tatsuha ? répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés, comme si ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien.

- Tatsuha Uesugi ! Vous savez bien, le beau-frère de Shûichi ! Écoutez…

- Tat-chan ! Mais oui ! C'est gentil d'être venu me rendre visite.

- Écoutez-moi bien, monsieur Sakuma. Je ne peux pas ouvrir la grille de l'intérieur alors je vais vous faire passer mon couteau et vous allez la dévisser. Vous avez compris ? dit-il en introduisant le canif entre les lamelles métalliques de la grille.

- Oui ! T'en fais pas, je vais te dévisser ça en vitesse ! »

Le chanteur amena une chaise sous le conduit et retira rapidement les vis qui maintenaient la grille en place.

« Voilà ! Tu peux descendre, maintenant.

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais… Monsieur Sakuma, vous devez venir avec moi. Des gens cherchent à vous kidnapper ! »

Ryûichi le regarda d'un air éberlué.

« Mais j'ai un enregistrement dans quelques minutes… protesta-t-il.

- Monsieur Sakuma, je vous supplie de me croire. J'ai surpris une conversation, la personne devant votre porte fait partie d'une bande de malfaiteurs qui veulent vous enlever pour demander une rançon. Si vous passez cette porte vous serez enlevé, ils ont un complice qui va couper le courant dans tout l'étage pour bloquer l'ascenseur. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je serais passé par là, sinon ? » plaida-t-il, espérant que sa véhémence parviendrait à convaincre son idole qu'il disait la vérité.

« Monsieur Sakuma… Qui sait ce qu'ils pourront faire à Kumagorô si vous tombez entre leurs mains ? »

Un air d'affreuse inquiétude se peignit soudain sur le beau visage de Ryûichi qui ramassa vivement sa peluche et la tendit à Tatsuha.

« Je te crois, Tat-chan. Tiens, attrape Kumagorô et aide-moi à grimper. J'ai pas envie de me faire enlever ! »

Le garçon posa le lapin rose à côté de lui et se pencha pour hisser le chanteur à ses côtés.

« Vous y êtes, monsieur Sakuma ! Allez-y, poussez sur vos jambes ! »

Tant bien que mal, Ryûichi parvint à se glisser dans l'étroit conduit et adressa un sourire – un peu crispé – au jeune moine.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, Tat-chan ! »

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et ce dernier sentit un frisson le parcourir des pieds jusqu'à la tête en sentant le souffle mentholé de son idole effleurer ses lèvres. N'eût été l'urgence de la situation, il aurait presque souhaité rester des heures dans ce boyau !

« … Venez, monsieur Sakuma. »

L'un reculant, l'autre avançant, ils traversèrent le passage pour se retrouver dans les toilettes pour dames, dont la porte était toujours bloquée par le balai-brosse. Le lycéen avait la tête qui tournait un peu, étant donné sa position Ryûichi ne pouvait s'extraire du conduit que la tête en avant aussi avait-il dû aider le chanteur à descendre en le soutenant fermement, enivré par le parfum de son eau de toilette, le frôlement de ses cheveux contre sa joue… Autant de détails qui s'étaient implantés dans sa mémoire et promettaient d'y rester à jamais.

« Et maintenant, Tat-chan ? On fait quoi ? » questionna Ryûichi qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement inquiet et observait les lieux d'un air curieux. Pour la première fois, le jeune moine eut le loisir de détailler son idole en pied, et il se sentit soudain saisi d'un engourdissement étrange, comme après avoir bu quelques verres.

Habillé, coiffé et maquillé pour passer à l'écran, le chanteur présentait un mélange saisissant de beauté sensuelle et d'innocence avec son candide regard bleu à demi masqué par sa frange aux épis sauvages et la manière qu'il avait de presser Kumagorô contre sa poitrine musclée, que dévoilait sa chemise, largement ouverte. Les Kamis étaient trop bons d'avoir permis, dans leur infinie grandeur, l'existence d'un être aussi radieux !

S'arrachant avec peine à la contemplation de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, l'adolescent retira son blouson et le tendit à Ryûichi.

« Mettez ça, monsieur Sakuma. Il ne faut pas que l'on vous reconnaisse… et entre nous, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup habillé », dit-il avec un regard de convoitise à tout ce qui était visible – et tellement appétissant – de l'anatomie de son idole sous la chemise de velours émeraude. « La casquette aussi. Nous devons partir d'ici le plus vite possible, ils ne vont sans doute pas tarder à s'apercevoir de votre disparition et ils vont vous chercher partout ! »

Ryûichi enfila le blouson rouge et blanc, plaça soigneusement Kumagorô au creux de sa poitrine et plaça la casquette sur sa tête. Un petit gloussement lui échappa après qu'il se soit vu dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos.

« Ça me va bien, tu trouves pas, Kuma-chan ? N'importe qui croirait que je travaille ici ! »

Mais les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement et Tatsuha, saisi, empoigna Ryûichi par le bras et le tira vivement dans le couloir. « L'Opération Sakuma » débutait.

« Vite, il faut filer d'ici ! L'ascenseur est coupé, nous allons passer par l'escalier de secours ! »

Le couloir était tout aussi obscur que les toilettes, mais de petites lumières de secours dispensaient de loin en loin une faible lueur bleuâtre, suffisante pour parvenir à se repérer. Les escaliers se situaient dans un renfoncement, tout au bout du couloir, après une double porte coupe-feu. Des gens avaient quitté les locaux qu'ils occupaient afin de voir si la panne affectait tout l'étage et dans cette panique relative, Tatsuha et Ryûichi passaient inaperçus, cependant le jeune homme ralentit soudain l'allure car devant la porte un homme paraissait attendre. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris par la coupure d'électricité et l'adolescent sentit une sourde angoisse lui étreindre le cœur. Cet homme ne faisait-il pas partie de la bande ? Une fois l'ascenseur coupé, quelle autre issue emprunter que les escaliers de secours ?

« Baissez la tête, monsieur Sakuma », intima-t-il à voix basse tout en se portant quelques pas en avant de son idole. Par chance, la faible luminosité dissimulait en partie les traits de séraphin de ce dernier.

« Excusez-moi, fit le garçon en poussant la porte coupe-feu sans jeter autre chose qu'un bref coup d'œil à l'homme. L'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus et on a besoin de nous au second. »

L'employé s'écarta d'un pas et les regarda passer, scrutant chacun des deux avec attention comme pour tâcher de distinguer leurs traits dans la pénombre. La visière de la casquette de Ryûichi plongeait à demi son visage dans l'ombre et même un fan averti aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître. L'homme, cependant, ne dit rien et laissa la porte se refermer derrière eux. Soulagé, Tatsuha pressa le pas et entraîna Ryûichi le long des escaliers eux aussi plongés dans l'obscurité.

_Mieux vaut éviter de ressortir à l'étage en dessous même si je suis certain que les trois abrutis de tout à l'heure m'ont déjà oublié. Nous allons descendre jusqu'au quatre et de là rejoindre les escaliers centraux afin de gagner la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Une fois dehors nous préviendrons la police et avec un peu de chance ces truands se feront pincer_, songeait le garçon tout au long de sa descente. Il entendit soudain la porte se rouvrir dans leur dos et des pas précipités se lancer à l'assaut des marches.

« Vite ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! »

Tatsuha eut l'impression de se recevoir un grand coup dans l'estomac. Sans doute, la disparition de Ryûichi avait été constatée et les malfaiteurs n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre par où ils s'étaient enfuis.

« Venez, monsieur Sakuma ! » intima-t-il en se mettant à courir, plutôt risquer la glissade sur ces marches mal éclairées que se faire prendre par ces hommes. Sans hésiter, aiguillonné par l'urgence, Tatsuha se jeta contre la porte qui donnait sur l'étage inférieur, et tant pis pour son plan d'action, le plus urgent pour l'instant était de semer leurs poursuivants. Ignorant les regards effarés des personnes autour d'eux, le jeune moine empoigna Ryûichi par la manche et l'entraîna à toutes jambes en direction de la cage d'escalier, à l'autre bout de l'étage.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on court comme ça, Tat-chan ? haleta le chanteur, perdu.

- Aux escaliers !

- Mais on vient d'en sortir !

- Pas ceux-là ! Les autres ! »

_Ils vont comprendre par où on va passer et je parie qu'ils vont essayer de nous coincer à la sortie… mais que faire ? Personne ne me croira si je dis que ces types essaient d'enlever Ryûichi, pire encore c'est moi qui risque d'avoir des ennuis maintenant… Je n'ai pas la moindre preuve pour pouvoir les accuser, et si on ne les arrête pas ce coup-ci je suis certain qu'ils tenteront autre chose. Je ne peux pas laisser mon Ryûichi tomber aux mains de ces monstres !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tatsuha fuyait devant des poursuivants – petit ami bafoué, amante d'un soir trop insistante – mais jamais encore il n'avait eu de vrais malfaiteurs aux trousses – des yakuzas, peut-être ? Qui sait ce que ces individus étaient capables de lui faire s'ils lui mettaient la main dessus ? On disait que la peur donnait des ailes et, en effet, le garçon était en train de réaliser que c'était vrai.

« Par ici, monsieur Sakuma ! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur la porte des escaliers. Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien pour la bloquer de l'intérieur… Sans même reprendre haleine, il se remit à courir.

_Les gens vont finir par appeler la sécurité et on va se faire pincer. Qui sait ce que les autres vont inventer ? Que j'ai drogué Ryûichi pour l'obliger à me suivre ? D'ailleurs c'est peut-être même déjà fait, ils vont essayer de nous coincer dans l'escalier, si on ne sort pas on se fera prendre à tous les coups !_

Les Kamis l'avaient peut-être désignés pour être le sauveur de son idole, mais à présent l'heure était critique et ils auraient été bien inspirés d'intervenir à nouveau !

Tatsuha repoussa la porte de l'étage à la volée et se rua dans le dégagement carré qui était aussi l'accès à l'ascenseur. Où aller maintenant ? Aile de droite ou de gauche ?

_Monsieur Sakuma est droitier alors je vais à droite_, décida-t-il en entraînant à sa suite le chanteur tout aussi essoufflé que lui mais qui continuait toutefois à le suivre sans poser de questions. Ils n'avaient pas parcouru la moitié du couloir qu'ils virent déboucher face à eux deux vigiles en uniforme.

« Là ! Ils sont là ! » cria l'un d'eux et Tatsuha, sans même ralentir, tira brutalement Ryûichi à sa suite dans une salle sur sa droite dont la large porte était ouverte : la cafétéria. Mais ce n'étaient ni les tables soigneusement alignées dans l'attente de l'affluence de la pause déjeuner ni le self-service impeccable installé dans le fond de la grande pièce qui avait retenu l'attention de Tatsuha, mais le signe qu'avaient envoyé les Dieux sous la forme d'une petite nacelle suspendue de l'autre côté des grandes vitres, qu'un homme casqué s'affairait à nettoyer. Les yeux humides de larmes de gratitude, le jeune moine n'en cessa pas moins de courir, ouvrit d'un geste brusque la fenêtre derrière laquelle se trouvait le technicien et tira brutalement celui-ci dans la cafétéria. Avant que l'homme, choqué, ait le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, les deux fuyards étaient dans la nacelle et Tatsuha actionnait la manivelle pour la faire descendre.

« C'était formidable, Tat-chan ! s'écria Ryûichi à bout de souffle mais néanmoins enthousiaste. Tu as réussi à nous sortir de là !

- Je dirai ça seulement une fois que vous serez en sécurité, monsieur Sakuma. Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement un commissariat ou un agent de police. »

La nacelle toucha le sol et Tatsuha constata qu'ils se trouvaient dans le parking, à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Et que, déjà, le gardien arrivait vers eux en courant !

« Hé, vous, là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Monsieur Sakuma, vous voyez la barrière, là-bas ? Je prends à droite, vous prenez à gauche. Courez ! »

Cette fois ils y étaient presque. Une fois le gardien passé, plus que l'allée à remonter et ils seraient dans la rue, dans laquelle il leur serait plus facile de se perdre. Une fois à l'abri de leurs poursuivants, Ryûichi pourrait aller se réfugier dans un commissariat d'où Tatsuha téléphonerait à Tôma Seguchi, son beau-frère – lui comprendrait et saurait agir en conséquence, comme il le faisait toujours.

Prenant délibérément le parti d'attirer le gardien vers lui, le garçon obliqua vers l'homme qui hésita un instant, surpris par ce geste et cette hésitation suffit pour donner l'avantage à Tatsuha qui bondit sur le capot d'une voiture et partit comme un dératé à la suite de Ryûichi hors du parking.

« Nous y sommes, monsieur Sakuma, haleta-t-il. Une fois dans la rue, à gauche toute ! »

Les deux fuyards remontèrent l'allée comme si une horde de diables étaient à leurs trousses, débouchèrent dans la rue et s'engouffrèrent dans le premier passage qui se présentait et qui conduisait à l'arrière-cour d'un immeuble de bureaux, un cul-de-sac ceint par de hauts murs dans lequel du matériel de rebut achevait de pourrir, oublié dans des caisses. Hors d'haleine, Tatsuha se laissa tomber sur un muret bétonné.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il nous suivra jusque-là… dit-il, essoufflé. Ça va, monsieur Sakuma ? »

Ryûichi, qui l'avait rejoint sur le muret, hocha la tête.

« Oui. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant couru. »

Il avait les joues rouges mais ses yeux pétillaient sous la frange ébouriffée échappée de la casquette. Dans l'entrebâillement du blouson, Kumagorô continuait de sourire, manifestement ravi de cette folle escapade.

« Tu cours drôlement vite, Tat-chan ! Tu fais beaucoup de sport au lycée, c'est ça ? s'enquit le chanteur qui reprenait progressivement son souffle et ne paraissait sinon pas autrement entamé par l'effort consenti.

- Oui, il m'arrive d'en faire, répondit Tatsuha, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le fait que ses performances physiques devaient plus à ses frasques amoureuses qu'à de longues et pénibles heures passées sur les terrains de sport. Mais, monsieur Sakuma, permettez-moi de vous retourner le compliment. Vous m'avez remarquablement suivi !

- J'ai pris l'habitude de courir vite pour échapper à certains de mes fans hystériques, expliqua Ryûichi avec un sourire malicieux, alors j'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner sur un stade, et comme le dit Tôma ça me maintient en forme.

- Oh oui, et… C'est important d'être en bonne condition physique pour pouvoir… pratiquer certaines activités… » ronronna Tatsuha dont le regard se troubla soudainement mais il se reprit aussitôt. Mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser dans le coin, même si l'idée qu'il était seul dans un lieu isolé en compagnie de Ryûichi Sakuma lui mettait les hormones en ébullition. Détachant avec peine le regard des si appétissantes lèvres de son idole, le jeune moine se racla la gorge et déclara :

« Nous… Nous ferions mieux d'aller tout raconter à la police, monsieur Sakuma. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans les locaux de Kirin TV, mais à mon avis votre disparition n'est certainement pas passée inaperçue et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la cavalerie ne déboule.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Ryûichi en se mettant debout, ainsi que Tatsuha.

« Non, non, personne ne va nulle part. »

Les deux garçons tressaillirent et se retournèrent vivement vers la ruelle, de laquelle un homme venait d'émerger sans qu'ils l'aient entendu arriver. Il était vêtu d'un pull noir et d'un pantalon beige et, détail plus sinistre, tenait un revolver qu'il pointait droit sur eux. Sitôt que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner, après ce qui lui parut être un blanc de plusieurs secondes, Tatsuha le reconnut : le type de la camionnette qu'il avait renversé dans sa fuite et qui, force était de le constater, avait fini par revenir à lui.

« Félicitations, gamin, fit l'homme avec une ironie moqueuse. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour être au courant de notre plan, et tu as bien failli tout faire capoter, mais le jeu est fini. Tu es encore trop jeune pour te mêler des histoires des grands alors retourne t'amuser avec tes petits camarades avant qu'il ne t'arrive des choses désagréables. Quant à vous, Sakuma, vous allez bien gentiment me suivre si vous ne voulez pas que votre copain ait des ennuis. »

_J'aurais dû le terminer…_ songea Tatsuha, révolté par le ton de mépris supérieur de cette larve ignoble qui se permettait de menacer le grand Ryûichi Sakuma. Saisi d'un élan d'héroïsme, il se plaça résolument entre le chanteur et le malfaiteur.

« Non. Moi vivant, vous ne poserez pas un seul doigt de vos mains répugnantes sur monsieur Sakuma », déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme et déterminée dont il fut le premier étonné. L'homme, cependant, n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné et se contenta de rire.

« Jouer les héros ne te rapportera rien d'autre qu'une balle dans le genou, petit. Ou peut-être même ailleurs, car je sens que tu commences à m'énerver. Allez, du large !

- Pas question, persista le garçon, galvanisé par la condition de martyre qu'il venait de subitement s'octroyer. Monsieur Sakuma, je vais essayer de le retenir ; quoi qu'il arrive, fuyez ! Et surtout ne vous retournez pas.

- Mais, Tat-chan !...

- Ah, tu commences à me fatiguer, toi ! Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras bien cherché ! »

Le faux employé de Kirin TV fit le geste de lever son arme vers la tête du jeune moine qui, en cet instant, se sentit envahi d'un curieux sentiment de paix. C'étaient les Kamis qui l'avaient conduits ici, dans le seul et unique but de sauver Ryûichi Sakuma. Son destin était donc de se sacrifier pour son idole et il l'acceptait – le geste qu'il allait accomplir serait sans doute le dernier, mais la certitude d'être l'instrument d'une volonté supérieure l'emplissait soudain d'un immense détachement. Comme s'il regardait un film au ralenti, il vit l'homme qui lui faisait face lever le bras et il banda ses muscles pour se jeter sur lui.

C'est alors qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelque chose frôler son épaule et frapper de plein fouet l'arme pointée sur lui. Quelque chose de _rose_. Un coup claqua, assourdissant dans l'espace confiné de la courette, tirant Tatsuha de l'état étrange dans lequel il était plongé. Profitant de cet infime instant de répit, il se jeta de tout son poids sur le malfaiteur et le renversa au sol.

« Allez-vous en, monsieur Sakuma ! » cria-t-il tout en s'efforçant de faire lâcher son revolver à son adversaire. Les deux antagonistes roulèrent au sol mais en dépit de la rage qui l'animait le garçon sentit qu'il faiblissait. Dans un sursaut de révolte, il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de l'homme qui, lui, l'avait saisi d'une main à la gorge et le renversait lentement en arrière.

_C'est foutu… Mais au moins, monsieur Sakuma aura pu s'enfuir…_ parvint à penser le jeune moine, qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner en même temps que la pression sur sa trachée s'accentuait. _Adieu, mon Ryûichi adoré…_

« Tat-chan ! Tiens bon ! »

Le bruit sourd d'un choc violent suivit ces paroles et l'étreinte de son adversaire se relâcha soudainement. L'homme s'affaissa en avant et, à travers sa vision un peu floue, Tatsuha aperçut Ryûichi brandissant un clavier d'ordinateur qu'il venait d'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le crâne de son agresseur. Sous l'impact, plusieurs touches avaient sauté, ajoutant encore au grotesque de la scène mais en cet instant-là, l'adolescent avait l'impression de voir devant lui le héros sauveur de quelque grande épopée mythique.

« Tat-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit le chanteur d'une voix inquiète en jetant le clavier par terre – et, incidemment, sur le faux employé une nouvelle fois hors de combat – et en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Tatsuha qui reprenait péniblement son souffle, à demi étendu au sol.

« Monsieur Sakuma… Merci… croassa le garçon, les mains plaquées sur sa gorge douloureuse.

- Tu as été fantastique ! J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu que ce cinglé allait te tirer dessus !

- Heureusement… Heureusement que Kumagorô est intervenu… » sourit Tatsuha avec un regard à la peluche qui gisait toujours à terre. Ryûichi la ramassa et la replaça soigneusement dans l'entrebâillement de son col.

« Le _Miracle Beam_ de Kuma-chan est infaillible, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais c'est toi qui as tout fait, Tatsuha, et pour cela je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. »

Subjugué, l'adolescent fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, fasciné par l'intensité des yeux bleus plantés dans les siens et dont l'expression n'avait plus rien d'insouciant ou d'enfantin.

« Je… je n'attends rien en retour, monsieur Sakuma, balbutia-t-il, pris de court et tout à coup intimidé.

- Vraiment ?... » souffla le chanteur en s'inclinant lentement vers lui et, dans l'ombre que projetait l'immeuble sur eux, son regard semblait étinceler. Les lèvres entrouvertes, un sourire presque prédateur sur le visage, il dégageait un magnétisme si puissant que Tatsuha en avait du mal à respirer, et pas seulement à cause de sa gorge endolorie.

« Police ! Jetez vos armes et levez les mains en l'air ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis à côté d'un monsieur Gôto au visage orageux, Tatsuha était plongé dans le souvenir de la folle journée qu'il venait de vivre.

Après l'intervention de la police, alertée par le service de sécurité de Kirin TV ainsi que par des gens de l'immeuble témoins du coup de feu, Tatsuha, Ryûichi et le malfaiteur avaient été conduits au commissariat le plus proche. Si l'identité du chanteur avait été rapidement établie, et qu'il avait été remis en liberté immédiatement après avoir fait sa déposition, il n'en avait pas été de même pour le lycéen. En premier lieu, il était mineur ; en second lieu, il avait faussé compagnie à sa classe. C'était un témoin dans l'affaire Sakuma mais son récit était trouble, et n'avait-il pas tenté de pénétrer dans les locaux de Kirin TV par effraction ?

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que le garçon avait été remis à son professeur d'histoire, après que Mika ait été avertie elle aussi des frasques de son cadet ; ce qui promettait un accueil tout sauf cordial à la maison, assorti sans doute d'une punition exemplaire, sans parler des sanctions disciplinaires qui l'attendaient et que son professeur s'était délecté à lui énumérer : passage en conseil de discipline, exclusion temporaire, voire définitive, du lycée, convocation de la famille… Sans mentionner le fait que ses camarades de classe étaient rien moins que ravis d'avoir dû attendre de longues heures dans le parc du Château d'Osaka que leur professeur revienne du commissariat en compagnie de sa brebis égarée, ou dans ce cas précis, _fugueuse_. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'autocar était donc tout sauf joyeuse.

Mais qu'importaient ces détails triviaux quand on avait la connaissance d'avoir déjoué une entreprise criminelle destinée à kidnapper l'un des artistes les plus célèbres de tout le continent Asiatique ? Et qui, parmi tous ces gens, était en mesure de comprendre ce que représentait le fait d'avoir été sauvé d'une mort certaine par un demi-dieu ? D'avoir partagé quelques instants en tête-à-tête avec l'immense Ryûchi Sakuma, d'avoir failli même…

_L'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ce « vraiment » ? Si seulement la maison poulaga avait débarqué cinq minutes plus tard…_

Mais se lamenter ne changerait rien à l'histoire et puis, Ryûichi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était _fantastique_ et qu'il lui gardait à jamais sa reconnaissance ?

En toute honnêteté, y avait-il en ce bas monde quelque chose de plus important que cela ?

**FIN**

* * *

Washi : papier fait à la main, principalement destiné à l'emballage.  
Théâtre Nô : théâtre traditionnel japonais, avec le Kyogen, le Kabuki et le Bunraku. Les acteurs sont tous des hommes, masqués, accomplissant leurs gestes sur une chorégraphie lente accompagnée de musique.  
Koto : instrument traditionnel à cordes pincées.  
Nagahori-Dori : en fait, arrivant de Kyôto par le nord, le car ne devrait pas passer par ce quartier qui est au sud de celui où se trouve le Musée des Céramiques Orientales. Faute d'avoir pu trouver des informations plus précises, j'ai choisi de conserver cet itinéraire.  
La girafe : Kirin signifie girafe en japonais. Après Wani (crocodile) TV (volume 5) et Tortue TV (volume 10), j'ai voulu rester dans la mouvance en choisissant à nouveau un animal insolite.  
Centaines de millions : il ne fait aucun doute que Ryûichi Sakuma a une valeur inestimable, mais je parle là de millions de yens.  
Ryûichi droitier : à vrai dire, dans le volume 11, Maki Murakami représente Ryûichi en train de dessiner sur les murs de sa loge, et il tient son feutre de la main gauche. Mais sur une autre illustration, où il dessine Kumagorô, il le tient de la droite. Comme il tient à plusieurs reprises son micro de la main droite, j'en ai conclu qu'il était droitier.


End file.
